


Flowers

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James doesn't visit Mary in the hospital, his father decides to go instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Frank held the flowers awkwardly as he entered Mary's room. She looked up at him with a sad face as if searching out traces of the son in the father. He sat down in a chair next to her, placing the flowers in the vase on her bedside table, staring at his hands as if he couldn't think of anything to say.

It was Mary's roommate who broke the silence. "James isn't here again? Who's this?"

Mary spoke to her gently. "Laura, this is James's father, Frank Sunderland. Frank, this is my roommate, Laura."

"Hi, Frank," said Laura. "You look like James, a little."

"You should call him Mr. Sunderland, Laura," said Mary.

"It doesn't matter, really," he said. "Look, James was sorry he couldn't come."

"He could have called at least," said Laura.

Frank looked over at her questioningly. 

"Laura, please," said Mary.

"He told me he called," said Frank in a near-whisper.

"He did, when Laura wasn't here," said Mary.

Laura sniffed. "I'll bet he didn't."

"Well," said Frank. "Are you doing all right, Mary? I mean..."

"I'm fine."

Laura interrupted again. "She threw up twice yesterday."

"Oh... I'm sorry," he said, placing his hand over Mary's for just a moment. "I know the treatments will do that. Judith was so sick. Ask them what they can give you. Sometimes there are pills for that."

"Do you hear that, Mary? Don't let the nurses push you around!" 

"They're taking good care of me here," said Mary. "The nurses are nice. You can tell James that when you see him."

"Rachel from the building works here, doesn't she?" he asked her. "I don't really know her... do you see her much?"

"Yes, she's on the morning shift. She's lovely."

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Is there anything I can bring you? I guess flowers don't do you much good."

"Flowers are pretty at least," said Laura. "No one ever brings me any, and I have a vase too."

"Laura..." said Mary in a tone which carried a slight warning. She turned to Frank and whispered. "It's not her fault she has to be in the room when we talk. And no one ever comes to see her. Her parents died in the fire over in Silent Hill when she was burned. I wish she had a family, but she just doesn't."

Frank nodded somberly.

"I can hear everything you're saying, you know," said Laura.

"I figured," muttered Frank. "Listen, Mary... it's hard for James. When Judith passed away, she didn't want to be in the hospital at all, and the building didn't give us insurance anyway. And James, he was young, and he didn't understand. Judith was so sick, and I was busy taking care of her and still trying to get my work done, and I guess he felt like he was being ignored. And I guess he was. I know I shouldn't excuse him to you, but he went through a lot. It hurts him, and scares him, seeing people like that."

"I imagine he doesn't like seeing me this ugly, either."

"You're not ugly. You've lost some weight, but--"

Mary turned her face away. "I know what I look like. I'm sure you felt the same way when James's mother died."

He shook his head. "I was sorry she was in pain, but I thought she was as pretty as the day I met her. But, never mind. I shouldn't talk about what happened to Judith to you."

"We might as well be honest. I'm never going to get out of this place, and James is never going to visit me again."

He touched her hand again tentatively. "I'll talk to him."

"At least Laura is here to keep me company. I'd bring her home with me if I could."

"We haven't had children in the building in a long time," he said.

"I think I'd better get some sleep," said Mary.

Frank rose from his seat. "I've got plumbers coming in tomorrow, but I'll try to visit Wednesday in the afternoon."

"You should make James visit," said Laura. "He's your son; can't you tell him what to do?"

"James is a grown-up," said Mary. She closed her eyes and turned her face toward the pillow. 

Frank looked at her for a moment, then reached into the vase and picked out a carnation. He walked over to Laura's bedside table and put it into her vase silently.

"Maybe it's not your fault your son is such a jerk," said Laura.

"Keep taking care of Mary, all right?" he said. Frank turned and left, walking heavily with his shoulders slumped. 

Laura called after him in a fierce whisper. "I will."


End file.
